R93
|unlock = 35 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 4 |price = $798,000 |mag = 6 |max_ammo = 30 |rpm = 1.2 |damage = 480 |accuracy = 92 |stability = 12 |concealment = 5 |threat = 31 |reload_min = 2.82 |reload_max = 3.82 |ammo_b_min = 0.7 |ammo_b_max = 1.0 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 1.0 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 3.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.1 |recoil_h_max = 0.1 |int_name = r93 |achievement = }} The R93 sniper rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Sniper Pack DLC, along with the Rattlesnake and Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifles. Overview The R93 is the middle-ground between the quick-fire Rattlesnake sniper rifle and the high-damage Thanatos .50 cal. Because of this, the R93 is particularly effective against special enemies at long range, while still being efficient at dealing with standard enemies, thanks to its ammo count. It has the ability to kill any enemy under the Bulldozer with a single headshot. For weaker cops, especially on low difficulties, even bodyshots are sufficient. The biggest weakness of the R93 is its small magazine of 6; while most shots on target result in a kill, the sheer number of enemies that appear during assaults make crowd control difficult with the R93 alone, so care should be taken with aiming and one should attempt to kill multiple enemies with 1 shot if the opportunity presents itself, for maximum ammo efficiency. Additionally, while it has a somewhat low total ammo count of 30; the R93 recovers 1 round per ammo pickup from fallen enemies, so provided one does not miss too many shots, it is possible to fill up one's entire ammo count again by just picking up ammo drops from dead enemies. Summary Pros: * High stopping power and ammo efficiency; can and oneshot any non-Bulldozer special with one headshot (Bulldozers, under certain circumstances, can be killed with one headshot as well, see below) * Reasonable rate of fire * Good stability once mods are installed * Makes for a very capable and reliable close-quarters sniper rifle because of its decent statline and stopping power * Decent weapon draw/holster speed Cons: * Very limited magazine capacity * Poor maximum ammo * Mods must be unlocked by completing specific achievements * Expensive In comparison with similar weapons: Nagant= *Same damage *Same accuracy *Higher maximum stability *Less concealability *Larger magazine *Larger ammo pool *Unlocks 19 levels earlier *Costs less *Lower rate of fire *Faster reloads *Same ammo pickup rate *Narrower selection of mods *No iron sight mods *No bayonet mods |-|Platypus 70= *Same damage *Same accuracy *Higher maximum stability *Less concealability *Larger magazine *Same size ammo pool *Unlocks 3 levels later *Costs more *Lower rate of fire *Faster reloads *Same ammo pickup rate *Wider selection of mods *No iron sight mods *Unique mods locked behind achievements *R93 requires DLC to use while the Platypus 70 does not |-|Desertfox= *Same damage *Higher accuracy *Higher maximum stability *Much less concealability *Larger magazine *Same size ammo pool *Unlocks 1 level later *Costs more *Lower rate of fire *Slightly slower tactical reload, very slightly faster full reload *Same ammo pickup rate *Wider selection of mods *Unique mods locked behind achievements Tips *The R93's meager reserve of ammunition may prove troublesome during prolonged firefights, so bring an Ammo Bag or have Fully Loaded aced to make sure you never run out of ammo. Bringing an ammo efficient secondary will also help to conserve ammunition and to allow more chances to gather ammo pickups. *Replacing the stock sight with a Milspec Scope or similar high zoom level optic will remove the scope sway encountered when using the stock sight, making it easier to land repeated shots taken in rapid succession. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= R93-Fire-Pixel.png| +4 Stability R93-Golden-Flakes.png| +4 Accuracy R93-Reptilian-Sting.png| +3% team-wide XP and money income |-|Rare= R93-Death-From-Above.png| +4 Stability +1% team-wide XP and money income |-|Epic= R93-Grenade Repellant.png| +4 Stability +1% team-wide XP and money income R93-Opposition.png| +4 Stability R93-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The skin bears similarity to a skin for the FAMAS named "Spitfire". Achievements Trivia *The R93 was based on the , as evident by its LRS2 chassis and claimed caliber of .338 Lapua Magnum. **It can be mocked up to vaguely resemble the of the R93 with the Wooden Body equipped, though with a more squared grip and the Tactical model's muzzle brake and removable magazine remain visible on the weapon. **It also is one of the few weapons in-game to retain its real name, or at least parts of it. * It is one of few weapons in PAYDAY 2 with a unique pose on the main menu. The pose the character uses with the R93 equipped will have him/her hold the gun up and press its stock against their shoulder, as if aiming at someone/something through the scope. Gallery R93-stock.jpg|R93 sniper rifle (unmodified). R93-WoodenBody.jpg|R93 sniper rifle with the Wooden Body. 2014-12-11 00003.jpg|Fully modified R93 2014-12-11 00002.jpg|R93 With angled sight 2015-07-06 00003.jpg|Main Menu pose of the R93 (Compensated Suppressor, Angled Sight, Theia Magnified Sight) SR Aiming at Bank.jpg|A sniper wielding the R93 from the Bank Heist's vantage point. ru:R93 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)